All ways there but never seen
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Since the day he saw her he was there for her. The thing was, she never notice him. Never saw that he was there...


**All ways there but never seen**

The first day I saw her I was walking down the street. She was laughing at something her friend said. Her laugh is what caught me; it was music to my ears. The smile on her face seemed so natural, I wanted to see her smile more; though I had just seen her for the first time.

A few weeks went by and I saw her again. She walked passed me in the school hall way. I called out a 'Hi' but she didn't answer. I felt sad, but went on with my day. I walked by a class and heard her reading a poem.

"She was his everything; his anything. Yet with all his power, that was so great. She could not see him" she said. I felt like the guy she was reading about. She never saw me, though I was there.

After that, I tried to be there for her. When she laughed, cried, was sick, angry or anything. I just tried to be there. Still with all that she never saw me.

I was there when she was crying her eyes out cause she caught a guy she had been going out with for almost a year cheating on her. I sat by her and tried to make her smile. After a while she did calm down and stopped crying. The she turned towards me. I was so happy that she finally noticed me. Cause I was in love with her.

Sadly, she didn't notice me then either. She was looking at her friend that had just walked up. I sighed and got up. I was starting to get tried with trying. I had been at it for a couple of months and still nothing.

Walking down the street at night, I came by her house. I walked up the steps and saw her sitting in front of a huge tree. I walked in front of her and kneed down in front of her. Looking her in the eye.

My golden eyes stared into her brown ones. I wished she could notice me. I whispered her named and waited for her to respond. Still I got nothing. Falling down on by butt; I tried not to cry.

For years I searched for someone to love, but when I found it. She didn't even notice me, not even when I was looking right at her.

You must be wondering how couldn't she. How could this girl not notice a guy that has been there for her so much? No she isn't blind, she can see very well. The thing is I'm not really there. Well I am, but then I'm not.

I'm a ghost. A half demon ghost that died a long time ago, but never moved on. I always wondered why I never moved on. I know it was because I was suppose to meet her. Sadly, she can't see me. No one can see me.

I go to schools so that I am caught up with the knowledge of the time. I want to know everything I can, just in case someone might see me.

As I sit there in front of her, I know that I will never leave her. Though she doesn't even know I am there. I feel tears fall down my face; I hadn't cried since I found out I died. Lifting my clawed hand out to touch her face; I feel hope that she will feel my touch.

My hand passes through her cheek and I feel the hope in my heart break. But when my hand passed through her cheek, she shivered. It wasn't cold outside and I felt a little hope in my heart again.

"Poor hanyou" she said. I jump a little; could she really see me? I wave my hand in her face, but get nothing. She looks up from the book she was reading and looks straight a head, looking right at me.

"I feel so sorry for you. Being in love with someone though they can't see you" she said. What is going on? She cant see me, but why is telling me she is sorry. I look at my hand, then back at her. Did my thoughts go to her when I touched her?

No, that can't be. I touched many people and they never reached to it. Hearing her sigh, I watch her stretch and place the book she was reading beside her. I move to where the book is between us and read it.

It was the poem she was reading in class that one day. The poem was about a hanyou that was mute and couldn't move, falling in love with a girl that was blind. He had been mute from birth and couldn't move cause of a sickness he had. The girl had also been blind from birth. A old village women toke care of him and everyday he saw the girl. He tried so hard to talk to do something to get her to notice him, but he couldn't do anything.

"I know how you feel buddy" I said, though I wasn't sure if the poem was true or not. I still understood. I looked back at the girl, Kagome, and knew that we were in the same place as the hanyou and girl in the poem; though she didn't know it.

I watched her as she grabbed the book and went inside her house. It started to rain and still I sat there. The rain making me wet. I thought it was touchier that the rain could touch me, yet I couldn't. Getting up I shook myself off, like a dog, and jumped to her window.

I easily went through her window and was standing in her room. I looked at the sleeping girl and crouched down beside her. I smiled as she sighed in her sleep and hoped she was having a wonderful dream. Before I left I kissed her forehead and said her name.

**x~x~x**

Shivering, Kagome woke up and looked around her room. She could have sworn she heard someone say her name. Guessing it was nothing; she lay on her back and thought about the poem.

She wish she knew how it ended. The book said that the person who wrote the poem never knew what happen to the girl and hanyou. Kagome yawned and felt herself relax. For a while now she had been feeling like she was being watched, but not the weird watched like someone was watching over her.

Closing her eyes and rolling onto her side, she tried to go back to sleep. When she finally went to sleep, all she could see was a boy her age with sliver hair and golden eyes. He had dog ears on his head and claws. She wasn't afraid of him; yet every time she got close to him, he diapered.

"Inuyasha" she mumbled in her sleep. Not knowing she said his name or even knowing that she said it.

I was just going to leave it at the part where it saids he is a ghost, but i felt like i couldnt leave it there. So i wrote more. I got the idea for this just out of no where and couldnt help but write it. I know you guys are probably wishing i would update 'A princess, her knights & friends' and im going to, im almost done with chapter 4. But i have been getting one shot ideas and couldnt let them go away. I also kind of like writing these stories that are bittersweet. Anyway plz review and check out my other stories if you want ~ Moonlightrosegirl


End file.
